


Les mains du Barde

by BabyDracky



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefen est un jeune barde virtuose et tout en lui attire Vanyel, pourtant ce dernier ne peut céder à ses avances en raison du souvenir de Tylandel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les mains du Barde

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour l'anniversaire de Sevy_Dyan @ LJ @ Communauté Fais_1_Voeu

Vanyel était allongé près du feu qui crépitait dans l’âtre. Il avait toujours aimé reposer auprès des flammes ; elles lui sifflaient agréables berceuses, dessinaient des ombres rassurantes, mais tout n’était que le souvenir d’un lointain écho car depuis bien longtemps déjà elles ne réchauffaient plus ses vieux os.  
Son âme était bien plus vieille que son corps mais celui-ci avait été marqué par la magie et par la cruauté de la vie. Son front se froissa davantage. Il lui fallait dormir, demain une longue journée l’attendait. Un sourire sinistre se dessina sur ses lèvres ; cela faisait des années qu’il ne dormait quasiment plus ou que ses rêves étaient hantés par l’ombre d’une tour macabre.  
Une douce mélodie se fit entendre.  
— Stefen, tu ferais mieux de dormir.  
— Cela me détend de jouer, lui murmura le garçon en retour de sa voix douce et encore juvénile.  
Vanyel avait rêvé dans sa jeunesse avoir les mains enchanteresses d’un barde, de pouvoir exprimer ses sentiments en caressant de ses doigts un instrument. Mais il n’était qu’un Hérault, le plus puissant et redouté des Héraults.  
Les notes étaient si douces, la vibration des cordes si tendre. Vanyel sentit ses paupières se clore malgré lui. Le garçon ne cherchait pas seulement à se détendre, il voulait le rassurer. Peine perdue, plus personne ne pouvait l’atteindre.  
Sa peau frissonna et tout son être fut parcouru par cette onde musicale. À chaque caresse de ces mains musiciennes, Vanyel sentait les ongles courts de Stephen parcourir sa peau de glace. À chaque pincement de ces doigts experts, son corps d’enflammait sous l’attention.  
— Stefen… murmura-t-il, sa voix rauque et pantelante. Arrête.  
Mais au lieu de l’écouter, le garçon se mit à chanter et sa voix, aussi belle que celle d’un rossignol, vint se perdre entre sa chevelure emmêlée et poivrée de folie, lui apportant bien plus de réconfort qu’il n’aurait cru possible.  
Se laisser aller, accepter ces attentions étaient autant de trahisons à la mémoire de Tynandel. Sa chair était faible, mais son cœur ne l’était pas.  
— Dors, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.  
Le garçon se contenta de se blottir contre lui, cherchant une chaleur qui avait quitté son corps depuis des décennies. Il ne trouva toutefois pas la force de repousser ces jeunes bras puissants, pas plus qu’il ne le fit taire quand le doux chant reprit. Il l’apaisait.  
Stefen perdait son temps, il y perdrait aussi son cœur.  
Mais Vanyel avait besoin de lui.


End file.
